


With extra, extra sausages please

by casbean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, pizzaman/babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wanted some pizza, and did not expect the delivery boy to be THAT cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With extra, extra sausages please

All that Dean wanted that night was pizza. Good old greasy pizza with extra pepperoni and extra sausages, melted cheese stringing out of his mouth and spicy tomato sauce to wrap it all up. He was hungry, he was tired, the kid kept spitting out the prune purée and Dean had run out of paper towels and of ideas to trick him into swallowing the brown paste. He just really, really wanted pizza.

And now that the kid is cleaned up and snoozing in his crib, Dean should be engulfing that cheesy goodness two slices at a time. And yet he’s just sitting there in front of the box, barely seeing it, his stomach twisting into knots and his mind full of eyes blue like the caribbean sea. Except a sea full of sparkling starfishes and waves of kindness mixed with a shining smile that made Dean’s limbs go numb, especially with the cute little dimples on the cheeks and the chapped lips so pale and pink and… and seriously what kind of God would allow pizza delivery guys to be so freaking beautiful?

Because it isn’t fair that Dean can’t eat now, can’t do anything but think about how he _has_ to see that guy again. He has to get his name and his number and even though he’s _so_ obviously out of his league Dean knows he’s not going to be able to do anything until he gets what he wants - or get humiliatingly turned down. The solution is simple, order another pizza, which Dean does, his face burning as he hears his own voice wobbling in the transmitter. Is he fourteen again? He might be babysitting almost every night in the hope experience will be enough to be hired as a kindergarden teacher, but he isn’t a teen anymore. Well, almost not. Either way his heart should not be missing a beat when the doorbell rings again.

What follows is humiliating.

Dean was all prepared, running his speech in his mind over and over as he opens the door. “I promised myself a long time ago to never let a cute guy walk away without asking them out, so I need to at least try. If you’re straight or don’t want to it’s totally fine, dude. I just gotta follow my own rules.” Good, right? Casual. Normal. And yet not a word can get pass Dean’s lips because the door opens to what can only be an angel, with that adorable innocent face and those big round eyes. The pizza man’s expression is so open and yet shy, and his grin when he meets Dean’s eyes is enough to completely empty the babysitter’s mind.

Dean has the time to notice the name tag - “Castiel Novak” - and then the delivery man is saying something about how it’s good that Dean likes their pizzas so much, and before Dean can calm his mind long enough to say something, _anything_ , there’s a warm box in his hands and he’s watching that guy - Castiel - walk away again, square shoulders above a really frustrating butt. God.

The next forty five minutes are spent trying to reassemble his courage to order a third pizza. Dean knows he’s gonna look stupid, but this time even if he can’t eruct a word the guy will probably pick up the hints, right? Hopefully. After finally ordering - with extra, EXTRA sausages - Dean tries to think of different opening lines, such as “all right you really have to stop bringing me pizza” or even “what do you want this time?”. Something to make it easier. “This pizza better be as hot as you.”

Sadly, Dean doesn’t get to use any. "I know our pizzas are good, but don’t make yourself sick" is what the delivery man says when Dean opens the door, his heart pounding wildly again. Losing his composure since he was expecting to be speaking first, Dean babbles some stupid story about how the baby climbed out of his chair and on the table, and then proceeded to throw up on both the previous pizzas.

"You have a baby?" Cas asks - Dean decided the guy’s name is Cas because Castiel is just too weird - and it’s the last thing Dean would’ve think he would be curious about considering the stupidity of the story.

"Yeah, well, I mean no, uh, I’m babysitting for my… aunt Ellen. Y’know, last minute thing, she needed help." What is he even talking about? His cousin Jo is 18 years old, and her mother Ellen is way past the age of having babies.

"That’s very nice of you" Cas says very seriously as he hands Dean his third large pizza. "I don’t mean to be out of place, but you might want to call a doctor about the... vomiting. It seems strange. And maybe keep your pizza away from the child this time. Or we are going to run out of sausage."

Dean can’t tell if Castiel is being serious or not about the last part because his face is inscrutable. He's still confused as he closes the door, and then he hits himself on the head for being so stupid. Once again he let Castiel leave without saying a word about the real reason of his strange pizza overconsumption. The guy didn’t seem to understand Dean’s true intentions at all, except maybe when he joked - it was a joke right? - about the sausages. There was a spark in his eyes, something like a mocking grin on his lips, but still he kept that innocent expression that completely disconcert the babysitter. Dean stares down at the white and red box that smells of cheese and disappointment.

This is ridiculous, _he_ ’s ridiculous, and Dean decides that this crazy shit has to end. Time to take real measures. The kid has been sleeping for at least two hours, the pizza place closes at eleven, the parents aren’t going to be back until 3 - it’s now or never. It’s against all of Dean’s rules to drink with children in the house but he really needs a good sip of liquid courage to burn his throat and remind him that he’s Dean _freaking_ Winchester, and that he can get any girl or guy he wants. Even blue eyed angels carrying pizzas and smiles that could cure freaking cancer.

After one glass of whisky, Dean is ready to call. After two, he’s starting to think that a crappy pick up line could sure break the ice for good and lighten up the atmosphere - if he gets to speak first this time. The first one that pop to his mind as he’s sitting down at the kitchen table is mediocre: “Ah, my favourite sight, a cute guy carrying a pizza." With another sip of alcohol it turns into: "That pizza better be as hot and delicious as you look, angel.” Three swallows later, Dean’s mind drifts to something even more suggestive: “Finally the sausage I’ve been waiting for!" or "I bet you’ve got some big spicy salami for me." Halfway through his third glass, Dean is really starting to lose all common sense. "Your pizzas are so good, let me cumpliment you." Castiel might like puns. Or maybe the guy is foreign? Dean could try spicing it up a little. "Do you have a pizza à la crème du boule?” “Das ist one sehr good looking meat…" Dean almost slaps himself. This is really going to far.

The song of the doorbell shakes him up and clears his mind. He walks up to the front door, well decided to start light with “my favourite sight in the whole world, a cute guy with a pizza”, and if the response seems encouraging, slip in “how fortunate, I have a hot, steamy box for you too”. That one is his personal favourite.

Except Dean had forgotten that Castiel’s stupidly blue eyes completely melt his brain cells the minute he stares into them, and what comes out of his mouth as the door opens is “Hey there, beautiful sausage! I mean, hey hot box, you're definitely as hot as… creme of… balls. Fucking Hell...” Dean stutters and mumbles, words dying out on his lips when he realizes what he’s saying. This is the worst day of his life, hands down.

Slightly dizzy from the whisky and realization of his own humiliation, Dean leans on door frame with his head dramatically shoved in his hands. His palm press painfully in his eyeballs in the hope that maybe if it hurts enough it’ll make the world disappear.

"Are you okay?" he hears Castiel ask from very far away. The delivery boy has a very low and calming voice, and it seems to spread a warmth throughout Dean’s body. Or maybe he’s just digesting more of the whisky he had earlier. Doesn't matter.

"All right, you know what?"

Fuck off, Dean’s jumping. Alcohol, late hours and hunger are taking the best of him. He scratches his light scrub absently and plants his eyes into Cas’.

"Is your shift over?" Dean abruptly asks.

"Yes, you were my last-"

"You hungry? Got like four pizzas."

Castiel frowns, taken by surprise. He’s even cuter like this, Dean thinks, with his ridiculously confused kitten face.

"Didn’t a child vomit on them?"

Dean chuckles. "No, I… I lied." He turns away, avoiding Castiel’s eyes again. Damn they’re blue. And dark. And breathtaking. "I have four large pizzas waiting to be eaten" he finally confesses, his voice smaller than he expected. "And I kept ordering more because, hell, you’re cute, like really cute, and I wanted to ask you out. But then I’d open the door and you’d be standing there, all James Dean-y, and fuck knows why I forgot how to speak - which doesn’t happen to me, by the way. You must have some kind of… x-men superpower or something."

Dean dares to glance at the pizza man again and finds him looking down on the box still in his hand. His eyebrows are still frowned and his hair forms a very cute rosette on top of his head. When he looks up again, Castiel is wearing the most adorable smile. "I am extremely hungry."

Thirty minutes later, Dean finds out that Cas not only can engulf an impressive amount of pizza, but also has the most heart warming laugh that draws wrinkles on his whole face and make him shine like a diamond. He also discovers that Castiel has a wicked imagination for cheesy pick-up lines, that he’s never seen Star Wars - to which Dean promises to remedy on their next date - and that his mouth is the most incredible thing in the world, especially when it tastes of spicy tomato sauce and extra, extra sausages.


End file.
